misplaced love
by Hissycat
Summary: The true story of the joker. The council has ordered joker to find a mate. The first response is batsy. But runs into a blood battle with some one, losing somthing and almost killing him. Will batsy save him? Will batsy love him? Plus the jack of hearts is introdues? OC Very much slash!
1. Chapter 1

In this wording which you have decided to read, I will show you the true life of us, of me, of my sisters and brothers and most importantly my youngest sister. Look upon this as not a guide to problems but a simple story. I will open your eyes to the true things that happen.

It all started two million years ago when the first twenty dominate, and intelligent species made the human race. See it took millions of years to perfect you. We being here longer decided to teach you in are ways, but you soon rebelled and caused war among all species. We went into hiding designing are selves from you. We made modifications to are bodies. We made disguises to all species. Some times we got away, other times (such as the Salem witch trails) we weren't so lucky. All species got a paka and a vice. A paka is a robotic micro organism. This thing fixes wounds, can tell if your pregnant, can announce dieses and so on. A vice is a thin piece of metal put inside certain species vocal cords to help them speak the dominate language of were they live, such as English, Spanish, French and so on. Though it can not hide your native ascent. But we learn how to hide are, what you say quarks in the academy, or in my case on your own.

Now your probley wondering what controls us? Well since your beginning, many new species have been created. Some naturally, or other are made from people like my youngest sister. So to make a government we decided to take the first twenty species classifications and use a represenitive from each class to control as (a democracy) all species excluding the humans. What they say goes, no matter what it is, as you'll learn later on in the story.

Now before you get into the good parts of the story. Yes I know I'm boring you. You need to know who I am, and what species I am. Now let's see. I am a vampire, although I don't entirely look like the rest of my species (because im a defect, and a little exposér to chemicals). I have twenty brothers and sisters, including me. My mother died 13 years ago when she had my youngest sis. I have chalk white skin, red lips, yellow jigsaw shaped teeth, dreadlock green hair, piercing red eyes with yellow pupils, and a big smile on my face….

Rolling a grenade with a smile back and forth on the wooden floor.

_Batsy_

_Batsy_

_Batsy_….

I kept muttering his name. Well not his REAL name. But even if I did find out his real name, I wouldn't call him by it. I sat up.

_No batsy will do_! I said cracking my fingers.

I didn't have a shirt on. No I didn't need to, I was all alone. No Harley, no punch or Judy. Just me. But I did have some baggy purple pants on with my gloves.

Harley was in arkem, thank god. I swear she can be just a pain some times. I hated her, really I did! Punch and Judy were in the slammer… Again…. But my two hyenas (Bud and Lou) were with me, sleeping though. So I had time to think to myself, with no Harley no punch or Judy, and tonight no bad voices in my head.

It was a pleasant night. All I thought about was batsy though. I kept getting this feeling that I wanted more of him, but I didn't at the same time. See without batsy there would be no me! He was every thing! My whole world.

What would a clown do without his circus ringer!? I said extending my arms out.

Yes in some simpler words, I could say I was obsessed, in love…

My stomach growled, but not the usual hunger. No tonight its hunting time… I hated hunting, even though I killed people before, it was out of humor! Not something as primitive as killing them for food. I hope you understand when I say this; I guess it's more personal then not. I mean I rather see them die laughing then through me draining all there blood. I have been getting to hungry lately. Killing enough people to send batsy investigating. A couple weeks earlier he caught me with my latest victim. I ran fast enough to get away, but it's getting harder to eat. I've even tried to stop eating, but when I do it feels like some one took a rusty blade gutted me and is slowly dragging my intestines out.

But my paka told me I'm getting hungry from not mating. I have already gotten warnings from the council. See me and my 20 brothers and sisters are all pure blooded, also known as kings and queens. Are mother was a genetic experiment. Her DNA an undomenit gene, so the males (or sperm offerer) would take over completely. She only bred with other pure males, or sperm donor. And if you're wondering why I'm saying sperm donor is because some females of certain species are considered females for there womb's, but they also have a male genitalia. Well back to the council…

Since I'm pure blooded, by law me and all my brothers and sisters must have a mate by 7 years old. I'm 48…

I have never mated though, since I have blackmail on two of the council members. But they are dieing, deathly sick with some flesh eating virus of some sort, and are soon to die and be replaced with two new heirs. So I have no more power in, some time. They have also informed my paka and ordered it to release some mating hormones, making it almost imposable to get my mind of batsy right now. Also why I'm so hungry, all primitive…

I stood up brushing myself of; I went and grabbed my strait jacket outfit. Slipping it on, I carefully put some explosives, knives, and some of my famous gas. You could never be too careful. I walked into my room. Looking around, I smirked at some of my drawing and paintings. Years of artistic work scattered all over the walls of my room like a demented 7 year old child. I opened the balcony doors I felt the heavy pitter patter of rain. I smiled even bigger, I loved the rain. Even if it was cold, it reminded me of my childhood. Thoughs days when it was just me and my cat. Luther was his name. I snuck in that stray, and dare not to tell my father. No I didn't want to get beat again. But on certain days I would cradle that cat and jump out the window, letting the rain roll off my back.

I frowned.

Ya, thoughs were the good days until one day I came home to find my cats skin on my bed, and all his organs scattered on the floor, ceiling, and walls. Then my father hit me with a baseball bat repeatedly.

I shivered.

_Try not to upset yourself_. I said in my head putting a smile back on my face.

I took a deep breath and jumped of the balcony. Gradually lifting myself up, I started to run down the crooks and crannies of gothem. I rrreeeaaalllyyy sis NOT want to be seen tonight.

I jumped over a chain fence that blocked the alley. I heard some shuffling. I quickly panicked and covered myself (in a corner) with shadows. It was a drunken girl. She seemed only 21, an easy pick. With herself intoxicated and with no friends around I could easily grab a bite from her. She fell and mumbled something. I made my move, lunging forward and exposing my fangs I slammed her against the wall. I put my hands around her neck. Trying to choke her out, I don't like my food to be punching me. She started to scream and kick. I tighten my grip. I stared at her eyes; they soon became cold and lifeless. I bit her neck, I was only half done when I was knocked to the ground. I hit my head hard on the pavement. Groaning, I tried to lift myself up only to have my chest stepped on. Grabbing the persons leg I there him off.

I got up, but almost fell so I held my self up by grabbing the fire escape later they have on apartments. I couldn't see. I gritted my teeth and made a whimpering noise. But I started to laugh, mostly out of habit. I could see the other person come tords me, screaming that I killed his girl or something. He opened my mouth and ripped out my two upper fangs. Screaming I pushed him off and backed up into the chain fence. I started to see again, it was fuzzy though. He clearly wasn't human, a vorken to be specific and I just killed his mate. He was mating with a human though, or maybe it was one of thoughs one night stands and she was to drunk to notice the fucking four arms!

_I always hated vampires_. He said coming closer.

He kept inching closer and closer. I kept trying to faze myself magically through the fence. Before I knew it I was cornered. Like a new meal for a hunter. With two arms he lifted my hand over my head, and with another one opened my mouth and ripped the bottom fangs out. Screaming from the searing hot pain going through my mouth, he though me on the ground and left.

It seemed like hours before I saw a familiar dark figure pop up.

_Joker_…

_Joker_..?

I heard him saw in and out.

_Batsy_… I said smiling before I blacked out completely.


	2. Regretable things

I awoke on an uncomfortable bed. Wondering where I was I started to remember what happened. Then I realized my disguise was off from hunting. I mean it wasn't much but it still showed through. My much paler green hair, all around blue eyes with ice blue pupils, long nails. Running my milky blue tongue I could feel the damaged fang holes. I tried to lift myself up but gasped in pain.

Suck it up….. I said trying to sit up.

Pushing from the bed I realized it was just an old medical table with a couple of thick blankets. I pushed, biting my lip so not to make noise. Falling back again I decided to analyze my surroundings. The blankets were defiantly homemade, made of patchwork from scraps. A quilt to be exact. The air was moist, but cold. Yes it was very damp in here. Lifting up the sheets carefully I realized I had only my blue jeans on. Well plus my gloves….

I quickly slummed back when I heard the hum of what seemed to be an elevator. I heard some voices, one an average male another a young boy. I would of laughed but I was in way to much pain. He was coming closer. I could feel my mind buzz with thoughts. Should I kill him, grab him, run, what should I do? That's when I snapped. When I felt hands on my chest.

Jumping up, I made my battle cry (a high pitched bird noise to sum it up), and jumped onto batsy. Adrenalin pumping, heart racing, face flushed, I could kill right now if I wasn't in such a bad condition. Batsy noticed me wincing and then pushed me against the wall quickly, but gently.

GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I said trying to kick him.

Joker clam down…. He said in a tone mixed with emotions.

I kept kicking, and hid my eyes so he could not see the blue.

Joker… please you're going to bust your stitches.

Get off me then…. Please…. I said holding back tears, and hiding my face.

He motioned me back to the make shift bed.

Where's my jacket? I said rubbing my arms, trying to warm myself.

It's getting washed... It had too much blood and what not to put back on you. Are you cold?

Just a little... I said looking down.

Here…. Have my cape. He said wrapping it around me.

I noticed he wasn't acting the same way. No, more scared. Even when I went to grab the covers, I noticed that robin and batsy flinched.

What is wrong batsy? And why am I not in handcuffs? I said still looking down.

He looked at me for awhile then motioned robin to leave.

Joker what… Why….. Why did you do that to thoughs people? It's sick… Even for you…. He said

Ooohhh you make me feel Sooo much better on what I have to do! I said biting my lip slightly.

You don't have to _do that_… He laughed sarcastically.

I gritted my teeth.

I have to do that. Yes that sick primitive fucking thing is what I have to do! Hot tears streamed down while I buried my face in my knees.

Joker… he started. No person needs to do that.

No batsy, you're wrong…. No _human_ has to do that….

Joker…. I know you're messed up, up there, but this is taking it way too far. You're human just like everyone else.

I snapped. Grapping him I forced him to look at my eyes.

DOES THIS LOOK HUMAN?! Does this look human… tears fell as I buried my face in my hands.

Gasping he stood up and grabbed my hands.

Joker… He said emotionless. What are you?

If I tell you batsy, I'll get hurt… Badly…. I got up.

Who's going to hurt you joker? He was still sitting.

I fell over in pain. Most of the pain in my ribs, so I naturally reached tords my rib, seeing my hand coated in blood.

The council…. I whispered.

Running over, he grabbed me and carried me to the make-shift bed once more. Grabbing a medical kit he started to stitch my left side up. I didn't pay any attention. No, right now I was trying to control myself. Every brush of my skin to leather was a spark of ecstasy. Paka relishing mating chemicals, batsy touching, thoughts swirling. I couldn't help myself. Right then I was weak, and I will forever regret this next action.

With my eyes dilated I kissed him… He didn't move for some, but then roughly pushed me away.

What are you doing joker… he said angrily.

Realizing what I just did I started to sputter.

I…We…I didn't… He just shook his head, while my heart almost broke into two.

You don't like me? I spit out. Thinking it would be so much easier if I was dead.

Joker I like you. But not like that! He said still shaking his head.

Oh… Batsy since this is a very awkward situation.

You mean a big mistake. He said, while I Closed my eyes and turned away.

Yes a mistake… Will you let me call some one? I want to go home. And be away from you.

No you're going back to arkham joker.

In this condition!? Look I know you a human but even a monkey can tell I am it no shape to go get beat around until I escape. I said slamming my fist down

And I'm not staying here… I said crossing my arms.

Sighing he got up and injected me with some morphine. I kicked and screamed a bit but then let him do his work, and then he asked who I was going to call.

Well I could ask Johnny… Wait no, no… I don't what to deal with his latest victims screaming. Shi-she? No… to boring. Wait Jazzmine has been having problems at home.

Maybe this could ease her up a bit. I said still frowning.

How do you know these people?

Oh well if you must fucking know, there my brothers and sisters.

You have three brothers and sisters?! He said surprised

No… I have twenty. Now can I call her?!

On one condition… He said holding his chin.

Oh god. Now what the fuck is that?

I will let you call her if you let me ask twenty questions. He said smirking.

Oh ok, and while your at it you might as well beat me with a crowbar and throw me out a window, because that's what there going to do to me!

Fine… Five questions… He said sadly.

Thinking for a bit, I then agreed to go on with his game.

Question one. What is your species? He sat down on the bed.

Crossing my legs and holding back my anger and embarrassment I thought how to word it.

Well batsy…. My species is a well known one, it is known as a vampire…. I said this while crossing my legs.

Now ask another one….

Ok… question two. What is the council?

I mumbled the word shit under my breath.

Well to sum it up, it all the species excluding humans, leaders.

You mean there's more then one species' that aren't human?

I'm going to take that as question three. Yes there are more then one dominant species. 421 to be exact.

Glaring at him I said he only had one more question left.

For my last question. If you're a vampire what happened to your fangs?

Ooohhh so gothem's knight doesn't see everything! Let's just say I killed an aggressive species mate and he done this to pay back. I said this with a growl letting my accent show through.

Batsy I would like that phone call now. Oh and by the way I can see little bird from here…

Just ignore him. He handed me a phone.

Ok, ok… let's see… Punching in the numbers, batsy put it on speaker phone.

Letting it ring for some time, thinking she wasn't going to pick up but she did.

Hello…

Hello sis?

Who the fuck is this and how did you get my phone number?! She said angrily.

Jazzmine it's me… Joker

Oh! Brother, I haven't heard from you in ages!

Yay I know. Hay I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

Yes anything brother!

I need you to come pick me up. I can send my paka cord nets to you.

Oh… OK! I'll do it if I can crash at your place. Aku just kicked me out and…

Sorry sis I hate to cut you off, but batsy's kind of got me stuck here.

Wait do I need to break you out?!

No me and batsy's made a deal.

Ok I'll see you in about a hour.

Ok my sister, see you then.

Clicking the phone I handed back to batsy.

I need my jacket before I leave…

You'll get it, but for safety I'm going to sedate you into sleep until she gets hear.

What! Why? I said walking back.

It's just to be safe… Ok…

Fine.. I showed him my arm then felt the large IV being put into me.

Oh and batsy, don't be alarmed but she is only 13 years old, and is not a vampire. Now before I fall asleep I need to let you let her work on me. You can't fix me very well so.

A 13 year old?! You must be kidding. He said hooking up the IV with med's.

Look she's young, but she knows her stuff, and has been through more then you could imagine. Wars, deaths, miscarriages, assaults, beatings… Hell she has even held her own kids charred corpse!

Joker… I will let you know that after tonight as soon as I see you or her I'll take you both back to arkham. He said pushing a button on a machine to start pumping the medication.

Batsy… I still don't understand why you didn't take me back to arkham right away.

Look… I know you are probley trying to find a way to satisfy your own thoughts that I love you…. But I don't. I care about you as a friend, I geese in a weird way, but not in a partnership way. I don't want you to ever mention this night. He said angrily.

Looking away, shielding my eyes so he doesn't see me weak I made a remark.

You think I actually care about you? Look batsy right now there's a robot in me that's pushing chemicals that are making me hornier then hell. It was just that you were in a bad place at a bad time…

Saying that I knew in my head it wasn't true. It, no my whole body was screaming at me. I used every bit of me to hold my emotions down.

Joker just close your eyes…

.


	3. Follow the bloody brick road

Joker….

Joker….

JOKER!

Sitting up and gasping, I saw that my sister was standing by me smirking. Batsy was right behind here with a disapproving scowl on his face. She had a long black and red striped dress on. It was sleeveless, and had slits in the sides so she could kick better. Had her two lines and four dots on her eyes, battle markings. But the one thing I did notice is the blank triangle on her neck. See if it's full it means she has a mate, which is supposed to be aku. She was married to him and had three kids, but since it's blank it must mean he didn't want her anymore.

Sister… I said yawning.

Her smile soon turned to a frown when I pushed of the blankets. She could see the jagged stitches that were bleeding and caked with dried blood. And the bruises on my torso.

Oh brother… Well I've seen worse… She said sadly.

Smiling and letting out a small chuckle, I heard her gasp.

Oh my god… Brother your…your fangs! She had her hands over her mouth.

With her expression turning into a sour raged one she turned around and pulled out a knife onto batsy.

DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?!

Batsy had his hand on his belt, reaching to a baterang.

NO! No sister…. A vorken did this to me. I said hastily.

Oh… Sorry about that Ahh…. Batsy! She seemed to forget his name for a minute.

Well brother you're in luck. I did happen to bring my medical kit. She said rummaging through her bag.

Yes and sorry about the rude awaking joker… Your sister said you must be awake to do this. Batsy said this in an annoyed tone.

Yes I must have you awake. If you go in shock while in a forced sleep, it will turn into a coma. God batsy you real don't trust me. She pulled out a needle.

Yes well you are only a kid. He said annoyed.

Well this kid has seen and been through more then you. Now brother I need you to sit up and show your paka port.

Sitting up I turned and faced batsy.

Ok I'm going to inject a sever pain killer into your back. I have to cut some of the ligament to get to your paka base. Batsy I need you to help me.

Batsy walked over on her side.

Now hold still my dear brother.

Putting the thick needle into my spine I soon went numb. She slowly and elegantly sliced through the ligaments carefully. It didn't hurt, but I could tell some one was in me. Not really sure how to explain it other then some one poking you. I felt warmth run down my back. Blood.

HA! I found it… Now there is going to be some discomfort while I program this thing. Are you ready?

Yes… I said meekly.

Batsy I need you to go and brace his shoulders. Just make sure he doesn't fall or move too much.

Batsy went to my side and braced me awkwardly. Apparently thinking about past events. All of a sudden, with no warning, a massive pain surged through my body. Griping onto batsy my nails cut through his suit, making him gasp in pain. Gritting my teeth I just caused more pain to go through. It felt like hours before she was done. She sewed up my incision, stitched old stitches and put some special pain reliving cream on my bruises.

Now brother, I have fixed every thing but you fangs. I can replace them in like 10 minuets if batsy will let me borrow a couple things. She said this while slowly turning to batsy.

Giving me a death stare not even attempting to look at my sister he roughly said no.

What! why? Jazzmine said angrily, while I knew why. My brain was screaming it; hot tears fell down my cheeks.

Why? Because, that monster…

Jazzmine cut him off.

You mean my brother…

No I mean monster, kills people and eats them. That's just sick. I don't care if he is a vampire; I've seen him eat other things, he doesn't have to do that. Batman said slamming his fist down.

Now look… My sister began.

I eat people to; it's a necessity, not a choice. Yes he can eat other thing but without fucking blood he will wither away into nothing. And so will I, but I prefer the whole body. And he's not a monster, you stupid idiotic human.

Batsy you said you cared… I said my body raking with sobs.

I care joker, but you and your sick, perverted, unnatural thing fucking ruined what ever respect I had for you!

Jazzmine… I want to go home… I said trembling.

Joker we can leave…

I WANT TO GO HOME! "Sob" "sob"… Please, I don't want to be near him….

As you wish my brother.

She picked her stuff up, grabbed my jacket and helped put it on me, flipped off batsy, and help me limp out of his cave….

It was a long walk home… But it would of taken longer if we hid are selves. Instead, without a care we walked all the way home, directly in the streets of Gothem. Changing back to normal, red eyes and such. Gothem's citizens were screaming, pointing, and what not but we didn't care.

It started to rain, halfway home. It doesn't bug me but gothem's cold weather can really affect my sister. It could cause her to get cold blisters. It started to pick up pace, I could hear Jazzmine whimpering but she didn't complain. Grabbing her waist I pulled her closer. Trying to comfort her how I could. Seeing an _innocent bystander _pass by, I stopped. Holding my sister even closer I went up to him. Asking him ever so kindly if I could have his umbrella. He didn't much pay attention to me, but my sister. Frowning he gave us the black umbrella and ran off. Opening it I loosened my grip on her. She walked smiling and smirking, we talked with no word at all. Just a couple glances and gestures

We got home around 2 am, both of us laughing. My sister fell directly face first on my grey couch.

Oh my god… That was farther then I remember. She said not moving.

Getting up she looked at me seriously.

You know, it's kind of wired that batsy let us leave the cave thing. I mean we know were it's at now.

Rubbing the back of my head and looking away I agreed with her and went into the kitchen to make tea. Already remembering what happened. I could feel tears whelping up inside. Pulling out my purple tea cups and setting the kettle on the stove, I started to polish the cups to get my mind off this touchy subject.

Joker…. I heard from the other room.

Joker what happened?

Dropping the cups, I fell to my knees to pick it up. I started to think about batsy. I saw her rush in, grabbing me, she ushered me into the room.

Sitting down in an arm rest chair, that was green. She sat down on the couch.

Joker… Tell me…

I... I… I kissed him. I said looking blankly, but with wide eyes.

So he rejected you? Wait, you tried to mate. That's new. What else happened?

Well the council gave me only eight days to find a mate.

WHAT?! She said wide eyed.

I ran up to her and hugged her. Shaking, you could tell I was scared.

She was stroking my lime green hair.

Well that makes two of us. She said twirling my hair more.

The council has given me seven days…. Aku gave me mate divorcement papers.

She sat up.

There should be plenty of eligible bachelors in gothem, right?

I started to cry even more. I knew it would be hard for me. Especially me, who wants this old clown,.

Brother shush…. It will be ok… I've had this problem before, well be fine. I mean I could go do anybody, but it will be harder for you. Since you are a virgin and what not. Here, lets go bath and clean up. We'll drink tea in the tub and get washed up.

That will help. I said lowly.

She ran the water in my in ground, pool sized tub. Filling it with her own combinations of homemade aromas. Bubbling and smelling like crazy, I guess it fit. I had on some purple trunks on. She had red, see through, silk skirt, with silk panties on. They were a darker color though. She also had a red bikini top piece. Now your probley thinking it's a little sick for me and her to wear stuff like that, but it's natural for us to be naked for god sakes. It really isn't a big deal.

Sitting the silver platter with the cups neatly arranged, and the tea cup near the sugar bowl. Getting in felt amazing. Me being busy causing mayhem and what not doesn't leave me with a lot of me time. And I don't really like to get wet. It makes my hair poofy. Sipping the tea I could see jazzmine's make up running. I started to giggle.

What?! She said smiling.

Your make up… I said trying not to burst out laughing.

Reaching up to her cheek she gently touched it. Looking at her fingers she started to laugh as well. We were both laughing hysterically. Grabbing a wash cloth (that so happened to be purple) I washed her face off. She giggled and pushed away playfully, but we were both having fun. When I was satisfied I grabbed some shampoo and put a globe into her hair. Scrubbing gently I found a weird feeling thing on her head. Running my hand over it I heard her gasp. Pulling my hand away quickly I noticed it was covered it blood. The blood ran over her eyes, she started to cuss. Dipping her head all the way in the water, she washed the soap away. Then going over to the novel grabbed a washcloth and turned cold water on. Pressing the cold wash cloth to her head, it slowly stopped bleeding.

The blood was everywhere. I cold smell the metallic substances, it was powerful. My eyes changed again, and my nails grew rapidly. My heart was pumping, I was still extremely hungry. I felt a lump in my throught. I wanted to attack and drain the blood of her. I was in a battle right now. Two screaming voices.

Sister… I said swallowing loudly.

Turning around her eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

Shit… She said. Look we can go grab a bite right now.

Thinking about it I remembered what batsy said. "_Monster_", it made me shiver.

No… I don't want to kill anymore. I said staring.

What?! She said dropping the washcloth. You can't just stop eating! It's in your nature!

Well I don't want to hurt any one like that. It's one thing to kill them with my joker gas, but to kill them like that… I don't want to do that.

But you don't have to kill them, just drain half there blood. She said unsure.

And leave them traumatized like that?! No… Batsy doesn't what that, no it is sick.

Brother… You're a vampire…. Vampires drink dominant species blood. She crossed her arms.

I'm not going to drink blood unless some one wants me to do it to them. I liked my lips, the blood smell was tantalizing.

Well let's get out then… She said stepping out.

Grabbing some orange towels, we went into my room. I was feeling better, the feeling dropped. But I knew it was temporary.

It still was raining, but the full moon was showing through the cloudy sky. You could hear sirens in the distance, and my balcony doors were open still. Jazzmine dropped the towel, and let the cold air whip through her hair. Smiling she showed her pointed teeth, shining in the moonlight. Yes they were perfectly white, unlike mine. Her silk clinged to her skin, still wet. Yes she looked just like mother, the perfect full blooded witch. I don't know why aku rejected her, but it did make me mad. Her blond hair was still wet, but it was very pretty.

Stepping away from the window, she started to shiver.

Do you have any clothes I could borrow? My dress is really dirty… She rubbed her arms.

I smiled and replied stay there. Running over to my closet, I told her to close her eyes. Smiling she did just that.

Going through my closet, I found my spare strait jacket. It was like the other one but its sleeves wasn't torn apart. I ran back over and grinning like a manic.

Open your eyes! I said holding it out.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

Thank you! She said eagerly. Grabbing it she went into the large closet and got dressed. Waiting for a short time she told me to close my eyes. Hearing the closet door open then close, she told me to open them.

What do you think? She said spinning around.

My mouth dropped. It was strapped all the way except for the top two. It left her chest half exposed. It was long enough to pass as a cocktail dress.

I love it! I said coming closer to examine it.

Blushing slightly she turned around and went to grab something else out of the closet. She grabbed my old smiley faced shirt. The last time I wore it went a way passed my knees. She smiled eagerly and jumped up and down like a puppy. Sighing then smirking I grabbed it and some tide purples; I went to put it on.

It was a little tight, and it only went to my knees. It was light blue with a big yellow smiley face, smack dab in the center. Stepping out of the closet I saw her smile again. She quickly ran over to my vanity and grabbed a brush.

Sit! She said pointing with the brush, to the bed. Letting out a breath of distaste I sat down. She climbed onto the bed and sat behind me on her knees. She slowly started to brush my bright green hair. I cussed a bit, she wasn't very gentle. I would hate to be her kids. She did this for a while then sat down. I grabbed the brush and started to brush her hair. It wasn't any easier. I mean she was numb in her head, but I didn't want that cut opening up again. I think I was done in about ten minuets. Throwing the brush down on the ground I saw Jazzmine yawn. Looking out the balcony I saw the sun peak its way into gothem's city. I wasn't much tiered, but I could go without sleep for days. Closing the balcony doors and drawing the thick velvet, lead laced curtains to block the sun. I hate trying to sleep with the sun in your eyes.

Jazzmine was asleep in the floor. Picking her up, I put her in the bed. It was a plush dark maroon bed. I crawled in as well. I faced Jazzmine, watching her take in deep breaths, and deeply exhaled. It was soothing to watch her breath so soundly. I closed my eyes. I started to think, not about what happened. Just random thoughts. But I was soon brought out of my thoughts with a whimpering noise. Jazzmine was breathing heavily and muttering. Her face was flushed, and she was apparently having a very bad nightmare. It was common for her. Though being the youngest she has been through the most. She started to scream, very loudly. She flailed and kicked then stopped breathing. She put her hand up to her throught, like she was being choked. Grabbing her I started to call out her name. She looked around with closed eyes.

Jazzmine….

Jazzmine…

Jazzmine… its ok, Jokers here.

She clung to me, wrapping her arms tightly. She squeezed my back wound a little to hard. I just made a pained noise though. Grabbing her I clung just as tightly. Brushing her hair with my pale finger, she calmed down. Lying back down, with my arms around her and her body on my chest we fell into a deep sleep.

.


	4. Two tearsTwo heartsTwo holes in the neck

I woke up around three pm. It wasn't pleasant, I wouldn't eat. I hurt but my sister was hurt more. She never left my side, and I was being selfish. Making her go through all this. It was my fault, I should just eat someone, but I don't what to kill. I don't want to hurt. But even if I don't kill I do hurt. I hurt my brothers and sisters. Mostly Jazzmine though. She cries almost every night. Begs me to eat, but I wont. Thank god it's Christmas break, and thank god her mothers gone. But that still doesn't help the fact im killing her slowly. This went on for four days. I only had three days left to find a mate.

The pain was overwhelming. Constant red hot pain, like knives ripping through my body. When my sister left to get more morphine from her purse downstairs'. There was a knife on the table. It was so easy, just cut my jugular I would die messy, but quietly. I reached for it. Ignoring the pain to the thought of all of it being it over. I got it, letting tears run down my face. Letting my small, malnourished body take in a last breath I put the knives to my own neck. Hay that was a first. I started to cut my pale flesh only to have my hands ripped from my neck and held back.

**What are you doing!? **She said red as a lobster.

Not answering I turned my head. To ashamed to show my face. She slapped me and let go of my hands. Grabbing the knife she through it directly into the wall.

Brother…. I know it hurts…. But you can not give up like that. No…. YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP LIKE THAT! That's weak, your not weak joker.

She turned to me.

Please…. Just let me put the fangs in.

Sister I've said this before… I couldn't finish, I felt a much greater pain zip through my back. Screaming my sister injected some morphine into me. Triple dose…. I still felt it. It wasn't the same pain. No…. It was electricity.

Sister….. I…. They…. Shocking….. I said thrashing in the bed stuttering each word.

The council. .. Oh my god you only have three days left. That means I only have…. Two… She dropped her bag and stared at me with wide eyes.

Brother! I'm going to put these fangs in you. You are going to listen to me. I'm going to fix all of this. She said very fast

Grabbing her bag, she got some more morphine. Putting in with a total of five heavy doses in me. I couldn't feel anything but the pain in my back. She grabbed four Wight fangs and put them directly into my gums. The artificial fangs drilled all the way into my skull. But I couldn't feel it. I tried to protest, but I only got death stare back from her.

About ten minuets later she sat me up. She looked at me. I knew what she wanted me to do. I couldn't though. I couldn't drain her blood; she's so young and has been through more things then anyone.

No I'm not doing that to you. I said louder then I ment, I coughed up some blood.

Brother, it isn't your choice… Its mine. Now look you're hurting, I won't be hurt for long. I can regenerate faster then you. Please….

I screamed again. Falling back on the bed breathing heavily, I looked at her with teary eyes.

You promise you'll be ok? I said gasping.

I promise on our mother's grave. I'll just be a little weak… Will you let me do this? She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

I'll let you do this… I owe you everything sister, if it wasn't… She cut me off.

Shush….

But what about later? I'm get doing to get hungry again….

Let's not think about then. Right now we need to fix you. So let's just get this over with.

Getting up she came and sat on my lap. Looking at her I put one arm around her stomach. Brushing her hair of her neck I inched to its surface. I felt tears drop onto my arm. Licking at the neck I heard her make a small gasp.

Shhh…. I said with tears in my eyes.

Pressing my fangs gently against her neck, I wrapped my other arm around her and squeezed hard onto her torso. Then like a flash I rammed my two front fangs into her soft neck. She screamed until I pulled them out. Dropping her head, I had to hold her weight with my arms. The crimson liquid ran down her neck. Lapping at it with my toung, she shot up and cursed in her own language softly. I started to suck the blood. Mouthfuls at a time, but I watched myself. I didn't want to kill her. My body slowly began to feel better. My bruises disappeared, my cuts dropped the stitches. My fangs didn't hurt. Putting my hand up to her neck to feel her pulse I realized it was slow. I had enough, I thought to my self. Letting my gripe loosen, she almost fell. Catching her with myself I laid her down and put my hand to her neck to stop the bleeding. Yes thoughs two fang marks were clearly there. I would have to wrap them up.

She was frowning. I put on a cheep smile and went to go get the gauze and bandages. Throwing every thing out of my medicine cabinet, I found what I was looking for. Running back I throw the door open and started to wrap her neck very carefully. She kept crying… I expected that though…. But she started to laugh, manically. She started to have a maniac episode. We try to act like there really isn't anything wrong with us, but…. We do have are off days. And there are things wrong with us. She has mostly tragic episodes. Her nightmares, her episodes, not sleeping. She has a longer list then me.

I laid her down, brushing her hair be hide her ears I shushed her, sang to her, a comforted her. With heavy tears in her eyes she fell asleep in my arms. I curled up next to her, trying to warm her. I realized that in the morning she had to go to a new year's party. As I heard her say while I was supposal sleeping. She was going to Saras, in Illinois. I fell asleep after setting a alarm for 4:00 am. She needed to get ready and go to that house party thing. She has been gone for about a week. That could raise suspension. We'll take the cruzer, I'll watch from the window. Yes… That will work. But until then I needed sleep, but she needed it more. Squeezing and clinging onto her I fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about nothing…. Absolutely nothing…..


	5. The ringing of the clock

The alarm went off at four exactly. Looking over at Jazzmine I realized she still slept, unfazed for her body was probley completely drained. Well of energy… Throwing off my covers and putting them onto Jazzmine, I got up and started to get the day planed out. We need to leave at six. It takes five hours without construction or something like that to get to tamaroa Illinois. Her fake mom will be there at 12. She'll be in and out of eating by 2, the party starts at 230. I'll just follow her with the cruzer; I'm not leaving her alone, well without me.

Getting her maroon backpack, I started to put what I call necessities. Bombs, knives, bomb cards, razor cards, cards laced with poison. Plus the real necessities such as, her music box, pills, shots, medicine, clothes, bandages, phone, and a picture of her kids. Yay the weapons make me feel like she's safer, but the other stuff is way more important. She needs her music box to calm her when hysterical. The pills, she has seven different ones, each one for her heart, it's so weak it even stops at points. The pills help a little. The shots are arranged for multiple things. To kill someone, to calm some one, to bring someone back to life, vitamins, adrenalin. Medicine is for the same thing. Clothes for you know clothes things. Bandages for the two gigantic holes in her neck. Phone, to call me. And a picture of her kids because when she has episodes she can't remember her kids faces and starts flipping out.

I didn't put a shirt on; I only had my gloves and dark purple leggings. Going downstairs I grabbed some clothes to put on her. It was the same purple leggings I had on with my spare untorn strait jacket. I pulled my motorcycle out and went to feed the hyenas. Grabbing two raw steaks I put them on the floor for them two eat. Hopping off the bed they ran over to there meal. With them gone I went over to Jazzmine. I put my hand on her to shake her a bit. I felt a weak but powerful grip on my wrist. She was very cautious when sleeping, I must have scared her. Putting my other hand on her hand that was gripping mine. Opening her eyes she put on a weak smile and let go.

It's time to go… I said picking her up. She flailed until I put her legs down. Walking she stumbled a bit but I had a hold of her. Walking to the bathtub I started to run he water. She only had her eyes half open; I guess she must be really weak. Shutting off the water I put her into the pool sized tub. Scrubbing her hair, and avoiding her cut on her head I grabbed a black towel wrapped her up and carried her to the vanity. She wasn't even paying any attention anyway. With a towel around her body I started to put her makeup/disguise on. Starting with the contacts, which she did. They make her eyes look normal. Then I put her foundation on, liquid and powder. Then she grabbed some makeup and started to put it on herself. First a thick black eyeliner, then black eye shadow, and red lipstick.

I don't think you need it sis…. You're already pretty enough. I said looking in the mirror with her.

She just smiled and looked at me. She really was beautiful; I don't care what anybody says…. She was…. Getting a blow-dryer, I started to dry her hair. Brushing it she squeaked a bit and that made me giggle. Then laugh like a lunatic. She hit me playfully and grabbed the brush. Grabbing it I continued to brush her hair. Finally it dried, and then I started to striate it. Striating each piece carefully, it all stayed down silky and smooth. I got a purple permanent marker and colored her bangs. She didn't realize until I was done, and then she was pissed. She tried to get up but she fell. Picking her up she had tears in her eyes. Brushing them away, I walked her downstairs with her back pack in my other hand. Carefully going down the stairs, I locked the door and put her onto the motorcycle. I got on and swerved out of my driveway leaving marks. I laughed uncontrollable. But I then quieted myself knowing that it was like five in the morning. Yay, I think they would beat me up if they could. I know I would…


	6. Keep driving

Driving down the interstate we got some dirty looks. But hay…. When a 13 year old girl with a strait jacket on is holding your waist, and you look like a crazed clown on a motorcycle. Plus it winter and you have no shirt on…. Well you're going to get some dirty glances. But it is better then dealing with batsy, we didn't go into gothem… No not right now. I'm too embarrassed to deal with him. We kept driving ignoring the criticizing eyes of society. Who cared what they thought, there worse then us… Yes, it would take just one little push to through their perfect society into a blackened, oblivion, of stupidity…

We drove on the road for about 4 hours. We got to her house on time. Parking the motorbike behind her garage, we went into her house. Walking upstairs I ran into one of the fattest things in this world. She apparently calls it a Luther…. A blue Russian 55 LB cat, along with a tabby female cat named tigerlilly. Squatting down to this Luthers eyelevel, I made a death stare at him. "Brother!" She said laughing a bit. "What? I think this is one of the weirdest things ever!" I said standing. "Come on… Mom will be home anytime now." She said going upstairs to her room. "Fine…" I said crossing my arms following her.

Going into her room there were picture/drawings everywhere. She was a very good artist after all it ran in the family… She fell onto her bed face first. Lying beside her she rolled over to face me. We both giggled with nothing to even giggle about. But I guess that's insanity for you. Getting up I went over to her vanity and started to dig through her dresser. She just sat there quietly prodding her bandages then cussing silently. I dug into the second drawer. Grabbing some blue jeans, a pink low cut shirt, and a zebra print tank top. I threw it onto the bed while grabbing more makeup. Jazzmine sighed and got up to get undressed. I sat down on the bed only to see her taking off her shirt. I usually didn't care, but I felt embarrassed right then. Quickly I turned my head. My face felt like it was on fire. It was a good thing that she didn't notice.

"Ta-da!" She said turning around. I put on a cheap smile. "I like it…" I said avoiding her eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She put her hands down to her sides.

Getting up I walked over to her. "I like it… Don't worry…" I said behind her. Moving a clutch of hair that was covering the two holes, I moved closer to her. My breath was circling her neck, are hearts synchronizing. Feeling each beat of her precious nectar made me gasp. And just as quick as it started it ended. The warmth that I craved was ripped from me, she was at the other side of the room, her faced flushed. Realizing what I did to her, I stepped back.

"I'm sorry…." I looked right to the floor, to embarrassed to look at her. She walked to me. "It's fine…" She held my chin, and then hugged me. "We are in this crazy world together, and I tend to want to keep it this way… Ok?" She hugged me tighter when my tears fell onto her back. "Shush…" I heard her say…. "We'll get through this. Trust me…." And with that the night flow by. And the next part will start after the party, when she came home.


	7. Insomnia cured!

I was on the couch…. Sleeping… Well what counts as sleep. Stupid insomnia… I wasn't at my house by gothem…. Nope, I was at her house! Getting up I went to look around her house. Her "mother" was gone for the week, same with her sister. I went down into the basement. Inhaling the musty smell while I turned on the dim lights, I saw a crate that stood out. It had jazzmine's name on it in bright red, along with the witch/warlock symbol. Putting my bare feet on the cold ground I made my way to the crate. No locks, no chain, nothing…. Opening it I saw bright colors and small objects. Dragging the crate upstairs I started to go through it. First I picked out a small black box that held rings or other jewelry. Opening it I saw a note and read it with care. It was from her first husband that was killed along with her kids.

_Dear mate… You know I love you dearly, so please don't worry about are kids. I understand you may not be able to have a child with me. It's fine; you're the perfect wife and perfect mother… I love you and I would pluck the seven moons of this planet for you…And only you… And I know you have been through a lot; more then any one can imagine or possibly conceive. _

_Sincerely Kives/your love_

I folded the paper up again and looked at the black box. I saw two rings… One an engagement and a wedding ring. Along with blood stained all over the box. Sighing, knowing that she had a love before me. "Maybe batsy would still take me! No… Wait… That's silly joker, really silly…" Going back to the crate I picked up the other black box. Opening it there was two letters from aku. That was her later mate... Picking up one I began to read

_Dear mate. Your beauty is one of the most incredible I've seen in all my thousands of years of living. Though you may not be like me, we fit like a glove. _

_Sincerely Aku_

It was a short letter but he wasn't known to make poetry. I read the next letter, it was a tattered and bloodied thing but I could read it at least.

_Dear disgusting whore… I know you are not pure of just me, and I don't give a dame if you were raped by your father! You can barely even hold a kid for me… And I know your mother beat the living shit out of you but you should have killed her. It was are KIDS! I can't forgive you stupid bitch. You, demongo, and jack will all fucking leave. We are here by divorced… Cunt…_

_Sincerely Aku_

I was filled with age and pity. No wonder she doesn't want a mate. Everything just turns for the worst for her. I guess that's life for you… All the good things are wasted on the worst people, while the ones who wanted to change the world to a better place are stepped on and thrown out. Because no one wants change, they want to be kept in there pile of shit. They can't even smell the shit on there hands. And this is why I laugh because all life is a joke! If only I could get Jazzmine to see that… Oh I will, we'll have the best time of are lives! But in awhile… I'll ease her in to the insanity! Going back to the crate I saw a bunch of old cloth. One that really caught my eye was a bright green one. "Hmp… I don't really like her clothes anyway… I can make her some new outfits for when we go to gothem! Grabbing the cloth I began to sew. It took about two hours. It was a short bright green tube top dress.

"Kind of bland…" I went strait upstairs to find some _accessories_. Going into her room I found some black gloves. I cut there fingertips off and throw them into a random shopping bag. Going into her jewelry box I found a choker. It was a buckle up choker. Finding black fishnets I throw thoughs in too.

Laying the outfit out I thought it looked lovely. "Yes when she gets back we can go to gothem… I'll show her what she has been missing! It will be the time of her life… Of are lives!" Falling down onto her bed I finally fell asleep. And dreamed about strange things… Strange things indeed…


End file.
